CRUSHed
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Chad likes sonny. Everyone knows except her. Sonny goes through multiple boyfriends. It all ends in heartbreaks. Will one heartbreak bring them togetheir? Bad summary. One-shot or if anyone wants i have an idea for it to be a two shot. Reveiw let me know


Well since today we have off I decided to make a little one shot. I saw StarStruck its on Disney on demand it was really awesome. So everyone has to see it on Sunday. Remember at 8 pm 13 episodes of Sonny before.

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper hated many things. He hated So Random, he hated staying inside. He mostly hated the rivalry. The thing he loves the most was the perky brunette. He would do anything for her. **

**He was on his way to So Random! To give one of his many visits to the Sonny Munroe. The perky brunette who controls his mind most of the day. **

**You may say he has a crush on her. But that doesn't describe how he feels. He is in love with her. He watches her go from boyfriend to boyfriend but he can't say anything. But when her heart breaks from them so does his. **

**He hated to see her upset. **

**Once he got to the prop house owned by Chuckle city (the nickname he calls so random!) he noticed Sonny wasn't there. **

**The whole cast got use to him arriving around this time of the day. They said things in the beginning but not anymore. He confronted them about his crush on Sonny. That is how they got the rivalry to end. Well between Chad and there cast at least. **

**Nico, Grady and Chad hang out a lot. But even though Sonny wanted the rivalry to end she was confused why only Chad out of all his cast put the walls down. **

"**Hey guys" Chad called out to them as he took a seat on the slide in the corner of the room. **

"**Hey Chad" the replied. **

**Nico and Grady were playing in their gaming chair that Sonny bought them. The one the almost ruined their friendship. **

**Tawni of course was reapplying her makeup like usual. Sometimes she would get lost within as she calls it Tawni Town. Tawni Town is Tawni's own imaginary town full of things she loves. **

**Zora was playing with her snake Bernie. Zora is a weird 11 year old girl. She climbs through vents, sleeps in tombs and plays with odd animals. But everyone got use to her by now. **

"**Where's Sonny" Chad asked them. **

"**She's in her dressing room she said she didn't feel good" Nico replied to him. **

"**Oh okay, peace out sucka's 'with that Chad rolled out of the room just like James Conroy. **

**Thinking of James made him gag. He is one of the heartbreakers that Sonny had to go through. In all actuality Chad wondered how he thought he would get away with asking out Sonny's cast mate also the one she shares her dressing room with while he was going out with Sonny. **

**When Chad reached the dressing room that he gets so use to in the late year he heard music playing in the back round. To be specific it was Demi Lovato Remember December. **

**Sonny was a big fan of Demi Lovato, Chad learned. She had posters; got a lot of magazines and when she met her Sonny went crazy. **

**Chad knocked on the dressing room door "Sonny you in there" he called. **

**When he got no answer he got worried. Chad knew she was in there. Why wouldn't she answer? **

"**Sonny can I come in" he asked. **

**Again he got no answer. With that he just walked in. **

**What he saw broke his heart. Sonny sitting on the leopard chair crying. Her eyes all red and puffy with mascara down her face with her tears. **

**She was in her blue and green pajamas. She looked beautiful even in this state to him. But he didn't want to see her like this. **

"**Sonny are you okay" he asked running over to her. **

"**No" she cried out. **

"**Here get up" he helped her sit up on the chair. Chad went over to the radio and turned off the next song which happened to be White horse by Taylor Swift. What did she make a play list for these songs?**

"**What happened" he asked. **

"**Why do you care?" **

"**Sonny I always cared please tell me what's wrong you're my friend" **

"**My boyfriend Drew I walked into the commissary to get fro-yo's for the cast and I saw him kissing Portlyn. When he saw me he came over to me and broke up with me saying she was better" she explained crying out and chocking on different words. **

"**Oh im sorry" **

"**I just wish I would have knew" **

"**Don't worry about him he isn't worth it" Chad told her trying to get her to cheer up. **

"**I thought he loved me. Every guy I have been with has told me they loved me. But they never mean it. I always believe them. No one loves me" she said crying. **

"**Sonny I know someone who loves you for real. They would never take advantage of you" Chad said. **

**Sonny perked up at this. "Really who" she asked. **

_**Now's your time Chad you can tell her. **_

"_**Me Sonny. I have liked you ever since you stuck up to me. You're beautiful, caring, honest, funny everything someone could ask for. All girls are jealous of you. And I love you" he let all of his feelings out into that sentence. **_

"_**Really"**_

"_**Yes Sonny really"**_

"_**I really like you too. All those guys I went out with I always imagined it was you" she said. **_

_**With that Chad kissed her. **_

_**They knew they were perfect for each other. **_

_**The comedian from So Random! And the actor from Mackenzie Falls. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Okay I hope everyone liked that one shot. I might make a one shot sequel to it because I got ideas. Or if you want me to just make this a little two shot I can. Please review. I can add your ideas in too!**_


End file.
